Semiconductor devices used as power devices desirably have a high breakdown voltage characteristics as well as low loss and high speed switching characteristics. For example, a FRD (Fast Recovery Diode) is required to have low forward voltage Vf and low losses. However, in FRD's, there is a design trade-off between breakdown voltage and forward voltage, and therefore, achieving both a high breakdown voltage and low losses is difficult.